slayer_of_khustafandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy
Faction: Celta Lifespan: 60-70 Height: 5'9"- 6'2" Diet: Varied. Sex Dimorphism: Lack of "beard/moustache" Facial plumage in females, females have larger wingspans. Relationships: Established (cultural belief) Habitats: Varied, present worldwide. Biology Harpies are a sentient species belonging to the faction Celta. They have many traits of birds, however they give birth to live young and lactate, indicating they are mammalian. They are typically covered in feathers and have a beak, used for foraging for some and mainly for preening. Their bones are cross-hatched much like a bird's, thus making them hollower for flight. A harpy is roughly have the weight of a human of their exact height and body type. Their chests are more pronounced with the flight muscles, and technically have 2 wrists and hands on each arm, popping in and our of place as required. Harpies are definitely travelers and are the most widespread of the factions and their species, with almost endless variations. Alongside the 6 regional variations and 4 dietary variations, they can also be Purebred or Mixbred Purebreds/Mixbreds In a mixed species, the mother's species genes are stronger than the males. There would be a 51.5% chance of offspring being of her species, while it would have a 43% chance of being the father's species. These would be Purebreds. However, there is a 5.5% chance of a mixture of the two species in the offspring, resulting in an entirely unique child. This mixes the plumage, dietary habits and regional appearances, occasionally causing problems with eating or coping with certain environments. 3/5 Mixbreds turn out to be infertile, however. If both parents have different skin tones, there is a trace chance of an interesting skin pigmentation, resulting in splashes of one on the other, with a resemblance to Vitiligo in humans in appearance, seen in Anthonney. Regional Variations As mentioned, there are 6 regional variations for Harpies: Woodland, Coastal, Mountainous, Tundra, Desert and Savannah. These are by no means binary, as a Mixbred of 2 different variations can result in a unique combination of the variations' features. Woodland variations do not grow beards, however grow a thick mustache in males. Their ears are human-like, small and unmovable. Their legs are human like and thus stronger on foot, able to climb. The feather "chest cover" doesn't go over the shoulders, however it goes down the centre of the torso. Despite the variation name, Woodland harpies cover quite a vast land and varied areas INCLUDING woodlands, forests, plains and fields. They are normally tall and lean Coastal harpies swarm in towns near the beach and coasts and thrive on islands. Feet are usually webbed and legs are human-like, much like Woodland's, being stronger and more fit for walking. This also contributes to their ability to swim. Feathers surround the eyes, and their ears are small and unmovable. Their hands are scaled and rough on the inside, being more able to hold onto slippery fish. They are normally tall and lean. Mountainous typically prefer colder and higher areas, thriving on hills and mountains. Their ears are large and highly movable, and the males grow a rather thick mustache and beard. Their feathers are typically heavier and thicker, giving the illusion of a large body. Their legs are curved, similar to a normal bird's, usually for sustainable take off. Heavy set, but tallest on average. Tundra thrive on the poles and surrounding tips of continents, and are very reclusive. Their faces are heavily feathered on both sexes. They are typically very heavy set with a lot of feathers and fat, and many species are flightless (i.e. penguins). Their hands are scaled, with webbed feet for swimming. Their legs are human like. Their ears are small, unmovable and very feathered. The shortest on average. Desert harpies sport an unusual browline/featherline that's detached from their eyebrows. They don't grow a mustache, however can grow a long wirey beard. Their front is bare, and they lack a proper chest cover. Hands are typically scaled and their legs are human like, best for running. Their ears are dish like and very large, however they are unmovable. They are lean, but average height. Savannah harpies live in temperate grasslands and forests, and tend to be the most athletic and active. They sport a similar high browline/featherline. They don't grow a mustache, only a beard, which doesn't grow as long as a Desert's. Their neck and front are bare, and lack a chest cover. Their ears are large and unmovable, similar to the desert's, and their legs are curved. Behavior Harpies have stronger instincts than many other species, and because of this in some situations they can become aggressive or agitated. All have a hunter's instinct and nature, and some can even suffer a blood lust at times. Play fights and/or spars are a normal occurrence for them, sometimes for fun or a genuine fight. These involve use of wings to maneuver around the other, teeth, talons and intimidation. 3 of the dietary variations have sharp teeth and claws, and most spars usually end up in even the smallest draw of blood. Earlier harpies were solitary and territorial, and this hasn't faded. They usually prefer to be either in very small groups or alone, and can have a short temper/easily agitated in very social situations they're forced into. When heavily overstimulated or very stressed, they tend to press their heads against a solid object i.e. a wall or hide their head and ears in pillows. This can also be a sign of a Harpy close to or experiencing feralism. Feralism If a Harpy experiences too much stress or trauma, or if they're starved, they can go Feral. There are 2 general types of Feral behavior, one being Aggression. This is essentially when the instinctive actions take priority and control, resulting in compulsory actions of extremely aggressive nature and can result in the injury or death of another. Harpies in an Aggressive-Feral state resemble a rabid creature and doesn't usually communicate in words. While extreme, if presented with a solution such as food or support they understand, it can reverse. The other is Lunatic. Strong mood swings and erratic behavior. This is usually a chronic mental change that cannot be cured after it is set off. Harpies in a Lunatic-Feral state can communicate but can become easily overwhelmed and confused, and tend to be very isolated. Hallucinations are frequent, usually being someone/something they love or are very afraid of. Insomnia becomes a huge problem in Lunatic-Feral harpies, usually only sleeping properly under complete exhaustion. Distribution Harpies are, as said, worldwide travelers, however the species originated in colder regions, such as areas with tundra or coniferous forests. From here they traveled to other areas and adapted accordingly. In some areas, harpy activity are extremely scarce or nonexistent, either due to species conflict or due to environmental/habitat problems. Culture The Harpy species' culture is quite strict in itself, however can mix with other species' cultures, resulting in some variations. Traditions A lot of Harpy traditions are typically primitive, and considered vile by some. A funeral would often involve eating the passed loved one and burying the bones and feathers. Harpies are one of the many species that have festivals every middle of a season and every new years at the end of winter. Relationships Relationships are usually life long once established, and abstinence of sex is usually held until marriage, which is held back for a while itself. Once married, divorce is socially unacceptable and won't be carried through, and a widow is expected to remain single in respect. Music Heavy percussion, centered mainly around drums and rattles. The songs are always structured, of course, however it isn't uncommon for there to be freestyle events. A lot of singing is usually involved, usually in vocables, with no real meaning, however songs always have a theme through sound and atmosphere. Elaborate dances using wings and tail movements are always accompanying. Religion Harpies for the most part lacked a big religion. They believed in a superior being, however not to the extent of a religion. Harpies following Deiyism or Genisism, or other religions of other species are not uncommon. Later, however, Fraizer is hailed as Saint Nevermore after death, and grows from a small group of followers/praisers to what can be considered a religion. Practices were simple, with regulations such as being polite and being kind to all, being selfless, donating to charities/services, and being light on swear words. Sending gratitude is a requirement. Drawing images of Fraizer was seen as highly respectful, and murals in caves or ruins. Are common. Fraizer's religion is referred to as Nevermorism, and a follower is called a Nevermorian. Food Food is mixed, however is usually raw. They tend to peck at bits and pieces as opposed to meals, varying from carrion to insects to salad. Harpy feasts tend to be a lot of mixed specialties, and fruit is considered a treat. Harpies love nuts and berries as a whole, and are able to consume berries humans find toxic. Category:Races Category:Celta Category:Harpy